1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices and, particularly, to an electronic device which is powered by a replaceable battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some electronic devices, uses two rechargeable batteries for extending the use of the electronic devices for situations where a mains power source may not be available. When the present battery runs out of power, users need to shut down the electronic device, replace the dead battery with the spare battery, and then boot up the electronic device. This is an inconvenience because the user may have to interrupt whatever he was doing, on the electronic device, to replace the battery. In addition, it typically takes a long time to shut down and boot up the electronic device. This can be time-consuming.
Therefore, what is desired is an electronic device that can overcome the above described limitations.